


Warmth

by orphan_account



Series: 2020 Prompts [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-HoO, pre-toa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Nico made bad decisions, like sparring with the Son of Poseidon when it was almost freezing out.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: 2020 Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751266
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 50 – “I love it when you’re a mess!”

Will caught sight of Nico just as he was finishing his shift at the infirmary. He was only recognizable by the Stygian sword at his side and the scowl on his face. Will hid a grin behind his hand as he chased after him. Nico trudged into the Hades cabin, mud covering him from head to toe. He must have noticed Will, because he left the door open for him. Nico was shivering violently, a sneer twisting his features as he complained about stupid sons of Poseidon. Will could only imagine his spar with Percy that afternoon hadn’t gone in his favour.

“Not a word,” Nico threatened. He stepped into the bathroom and let out a string of curses. It only stopped when Nico turned the shower on.

Will took some pity on him and cleaned up the muddy footprints, though he wasn’t touching whatever mess Nico made in the bathroom. Once finished, he reclined on Nico’s bed and waited for him to come out.

When he did, he was thankfully free of mud, his black hair wet and shiny. His skin was scrubbed a rosy red. Steam came out of the bathroom behind him, but Nico was still shivering. Will lifted the covers so they could both slip under them. Nico immediately gravitated towards the heat of Will’s body.

Frowning, Will placed a hand on Nico’s forehead, hardly surprised with how hot it was.

“I knew you were getting sick,” Will said. Will caught some earlier signs the day earlier, but Nico ignored them. Instead of resting, he decided to spar with Percy on a cold fall day when the weather was only a little warmer than freezing. And then he got doused in water and mud. His boyfriend sometimes made bad decisions.

Nico groaned. “I know. You were right. I was wrong. Whatever.” Nico pressed his face against Will’s chest and shivered some more. “I don’t care.” His teeth chattered. “I’m so fucking cold.”

“Idiot.” Will wrapped his boyfriend up tightly. He pressed one palm against Nico’s back and the other on the back of his neck. He hummed a healing song and immediately felt some of the tension drain from Nico’s body. He stopped shivering and his breathing became more even. “Better?”

Nico hummed and held Will tighter. He sniffled quietly and shifted against Will to get more comfortable. Will tilted his face up and pressed his palm to Nico’s forehead again. It was still warm – but not nearly as hot as before. He kissed Nico’s forehead, and then his cheek. But Nico turned away when he was about to kiss his lips.

“Don’t,” Nico groaned. “I’m a mess.”

“I love it when you’re a mess!”

Nico groaned again. “Sometimes I think you like to see me suffer.”

“Never.” Will ruffled his hair. “Okay, maybe only a little when it proves me right. You should really learn to listen to me when it comes to medical stuff.” As if Nico ever would, but it was worth a try.

Nico grumbled, but didn’t argue. Surprising for him. He must have been feeling pretty awful.

“Okay, enough teasing for now.” Will pressed his palms against Nico’s skin again, intent on easing some discomfort so he could sleep. “We’ll get you some medicine in the morning. And I’ll bring you soup and juice. Does that sound good?”

“…yeah.” Nico kissed Will’s collarbone. “Thanks.”

“Anything for my lovely, adorable boyfriend.”

Nico scoffed. “I thought you said no more teasing.”

“I’m not teasing. Just stating facts.” Will ran his hands over Nico back. He found the spot between his shoulders that was always stiff and dug his fingers in.

“Ow,” Nico complained. But he leaned into Will more, his toes curling against Will’s shins.

Will worked through the sore muscles expertly. Nico turned into putty in his arms. Will smiled to himself as he felt Nico’s breathing slow as he drifted off into sleep. Mission accomplished.


End file.
